Just Another Part Of Me
by badkidxxscw
Summary: Beca and Chloe join Beca's family for dinner, sounding innocent at first all of them discovered new secrets about the other. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_**-Oh god, I am so, so sorry! I first posted the wrong chapter! Here's the right one!-**_

 **Hey weirdos! It's a new sorry. School was so turbulent the past weeks and now we're finally having a small break and I have time to write! This idea for the story popped up into my head during a small family gathering of mine and I thought it was actually some good and funny stuff to write about. It will be a multi-chapter fic, but I don't think it will be more than five or six chapters.**

 **The whole story is based on one evening, so don't get confused, it's just a pretty long night! So let's meet Beca's family, right? ;)**

 **-I don't own anything but the ideas and mistakes (But I'm really trying!)-**

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

 **!Chapter One!**

* * *

 **Chloe:**  
 **Don't forget dinner tonight baby.**

 **Beca:**  
 **How could I? You're constantly reminding me of it.**

 **Chloe:**  
 **Yeah because I know you. You would drive home and leave me alone with your family. You know what? I'll pick you up. See ya later bae.**

Beca sighed, knowing that she didn't have a chance against her girlfriend and she couldn't do that to her anyway. It's not like she didn't love her family, but they're pretty difficult. She sat down back in her chair, smiling at Amy when she walked in.

"Hey short-stack, wassup?" the blonde woman asked, smiling back at her brunette friend.

"I've to go to this stupid family dinner and Chloe has to join me since 'she's a part of the family'," Beca explained, looking through some files on her desk.

Amy raised her eyebrows at Beca's quotes. "Why do you quote that? Don't you think that she's a part of your family?"

"Of course she is! I just quoted that because my mom said it when she invited us," the short brunette said hastily, not wanting her friend to believe that Chloe and she had problems. Because rumors spread fast and then everybody would think they had trouble, Amy would probably ask Chloe if everything is okay and Chloe would ask Beca if she's not happy anymore and then the redhead would cry and would be hurt and Beca would never want that and long story short, _never_ tell Amy something important or what she could get wrong.

"Well then, I guess if Chloe is around it will be okay. The ginger tends to make things better than they actually are."

Beca nodded. "You're right. By the way, did you want anything or were you just bored?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you had the chance to look through the song list I gave you. Stacie said she needs to hear them so she can prepare anything else."

"And how exactly are my songs going to help her?" "Dunno. You know Stacie. She had her very own thoughts in her very own world," Amy joked and Beca laughed.

"Okay, I'll give them to her before I leave."

"Great, I'm leavin' now, I have a hot date tonight," the blonde smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, and have fun tonight!" Beca rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smirk on her face growing.

After one more hour, a beautiful redhead walked into Beca's office, which she didn't notice first because she had her headphones on again. The woman softly pulled them down and kissed Beca on her cheek. The brunette turned, she wasn't really shocked, Chloe always showed up like that, so she just smiled and kissed her girlfriend on her lips.

She frowned when she pulled away. "You said you would quit smoking."

Chloe smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, but it's actually _way more_ difficult to do then it sounds like and I'm a big girl, don't you think I can decide on my own?"

Beca sighed, again. She seemed to do that a lot today. "Of course you are. I'm just worried, you know?"

The redhead kissed her girlfriend on her forehead, lingering there for a few moments. "I know and I think it's super adorable, but hurry up now, we've got to go!"

"Ugh, really?"

"Yes, really. Come on," Chloe chuckled and dragged Beca out of the building.

Coming home, Chloe pushed Beca into the bathroom and told her to take a shower and get ready. And because Beca loved this bubbly redhead she did as she was told. The two actually made it in one and a half hour to get ready and leave.

"I'm actually pretty surprised that we both got ready that fast," Chloe chuckled when they got into her car.

"Yeah me too. You have to drop me off by the club later," Beca responded.

Chloe looked at her, frowning, but Beca pushed her face away from her so the redhead concentrated on the road. "Why?" she asked.

" _Because_ , you picked me up and I need my car back. No worries, I don't need to work tonight," Beca reassured her better half, smiling softly, even when she knew Chloe couldn't see it.

They made a quick stop at the local supermarket and Beca hopped out to buy some wine. She refused to buy some super fancy, super expensive, super unnecessary wine. Chloe just shook her head at her girlfriend and smiled.

As expected Beca didn't take that long and walked out with two bottles of wine and… " _Vodka?_ " Chloe asked.

"If you expect me to go through this night just with two bottles of wine, then we really should have a serious talk," Beca told her and hid the vodka bottle.

Eventually, they made it to Beca's old home. The brunette sighed, knowing that it would be an exhausting night.

Chloe turned to Beca, straightened her shirt and hair. "Who's there tonight? I never really got the chance to ask."

"My parents, my grandma, my brother and sister, my aunt and uncle and… oh, my niece," Beca answered nonchalantly.

The redhead's eyes widened. " _What?_ So many?"

Beca laughed at her girlfriend's nervousness. "Chloe, you met them all before and they love you. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" she said, kissing her softly. "Come on, we're already late and I'm pretty sure that my grandma is already watching us."

The other woman nodded and they walked up the house and knocked. Just like Beca said, the door swung open almost immediately and showed an elderly woman. "Beca honey, what a surprise!" she smiled and held her arms open.

"Hi grandma," the brunette smiled and hugged her grandparent.

The woman let go of Beca and smiled at Chloe too. She always liked the redhead. "Chloe dear, come here," she told her and hugged her as well.

"Hello Mary," Chloe smiled and softly hugged the woman.

After a few moments, they finally made it actually into the house, spotting Beca's dad and uncle scowling at each other. Beca's uncle, Jeremy, never liked her dad, but he had to get along with him because of his little sister.

Beca leaned closer to her girlfriend, whispering into her ear. "And here we go, prepare yourself for a turbulent night, milady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning, or good night or good... whatever. Maybe you won't even notice it, but I made a small mistake when I wrote in the last chapter that _Beca's niece_ will be there... it's her cousin, not her niece. Sorry. I hope you liked it so far and if you do, it would be _super nice_ to give me some review. Maybe you have some situations or anything like that which you would like to have in the story! **

**But thanks for reading and following anyway!**

 **Well, enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **-I don't own anything but my idea's and mistakes (But I try!)-**

 **Chapter Two**

Chloe just pushed the younger woman away, rolling her eyes. She was sure that Beca just overreacted, it's not like they were about to start a fight or something. Another woman with dark brown hair and the same dark blue eyes like Beca made her way out of the kitchen.

"Did someone knock on the- Oh Chloe! Beca! I'm so glad you could make it!" she said, smiling brightly at the two of them.

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Mom, you practically forced us to come."

The woman snorted, rolling her eyes, just like Beca is always doing it. "Oh please, that's so not true, I simply invited you. Nothing else."

"If you count 'Either you're coming or I will never talk to you again' as an invitation, then okay," Beca stated, looking her mother straight in the eyes. Neither of them wanted to look away first and they probably wouldn't have if Chloe hadn't interrupted them.

"We're glad that we could make it Anne," she smiled politely at Beca's mom.

The short brunette turned to her girlfriend. "Dude!"

"Beca Mitchell! Stop calling your girlfriend 'dude'! She's a beautiful woman, which you hopefully marry someday…" Anne trailed off with a dreamy smile.

Both Beca and Chloe blushed. "Mom…" Beca whined, which caused Chloe to giggle.

" _Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it…_ " a voice behind them sang.

Anne threw a stern look over the two women's shoulders. "Marcy leave your sister alone and help your aunt to set the table." An even younger Mitchell groaned but left anyway.

"Aunt?" Chloe asked, turning to Beca who nodded at her. "Yeah. Didn't I mention her earlier?"

The redhead thought about it for a moment. "Probably I just forgot it..."

"You don't have to worry about her, she's super cool," Beca smiled, kissing Chloe on her cheek.

"Beca go to the living room and greet your dad and uncle and if you're already there, please watch them. I don't want them to kill each other. Dinner will be ready soon," Anne told her oldest daughter, frowning slightly. The younger brunette never really understood why she was so anxious that they would hit each other, they just bickered around, which was actually quite amusing. "Sure mom."

Beca and Chloe made their way into the living room. "Hey uncle J," she greeted one of them, patting his shoulder, walking towards her father. The dark haired guy smiled at his niece. "Hey kiddo."

The young woman kissed her father on the cheek and smiled at him. "Mum said that I have to take care that you don't kill each other."

Chloe smiled politely at Beca's dad and stretched her hand out. She never knew what made her feel like it, but she always had the feeling that he didn't like her that much. "Good evening Mr. Mitchell."

Jeremy chuckled, almost giggled. "You're Beca's girlfriend, I think you can call him Warren."

Warren narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law. "I think I can decide on my own who can call me by my first name."

Beca could sense that Chloe felt uncomfortable and she knew as well that the redhead had the feeling that her dad doesn't like her. "Dad Chloe and I are in a relationship for almost four years, I think it's totally okay if she calls you Warren," she told her dad firmly.

Warren turned his gaze from Jeremy to his daughter. "Are you allowed to call her dad by his first name?"

"I even call him Ben instead of Benjamin."

"See," Jeremy threw in. "Come on Chloe, how about we get something to drink and then I can introduce you to my wonderful wife?" The redhead nodded shyly and followed the guy outside the living room.

Beca turned to her dad, feeling slightly annoyed. A new record, huh. "What was that supposed to mean? Why are you acting like an ass? Dad, she's my girlfriend for four years and you still don't want her to call you Warren," she asked, her voice cold.

The guy sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. "I just need some time to warm up with her."

"Warm up? Are you kidding me? Did we meet the same person? Because if we did then I can't understand you. Chloe is the easiest person to warm up ever. I mean, even I warmed up to her and I'm pretty closed off. _And_ she tries so hard."

He wanted to answer her, had already opened his mouth, but it was like Beca's mother wanted to him when she poked her head around the corner. "Dinner is ready you two." Both nodded and walked towards her. "You can leave the glares in here," she added.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Both of you."

All of them sat down on the huge dining table. Chloe was sandwiched between Beca and her brother Wilder. She liked him. He was always super nice and in some ways very similar to Beca. Well, Beca was actually similar to him since he's older. He had the same dark brown hair but bright green eyes. Her sister Marcy had lighter hair, she looked, in general, more like her dad than her mother. Opposite from her sat Jeremy with his wife Alice and his daughter Bella. They kind of named her after Beca and it fits because the young girl looks up to Beca like no one else and Jeremy adores his niece as well. Marcy sat next to Bella and Anne next to Beca. Like always Warren sat on the head of the table.

After all of them had food on their plates, Alice finally broke the silence. "Since Jeremy was too busy to tell you all about his new adventures in Texas, how about you tell me your name, sweetie," she smiled brightly and nodded her head at Chloe.

"My name is Chloe miss," Chloe smiled back.

"Oh, that's a beautiful name! Do you know the perfume 'Chloé'? I'm actually wearing it right now and in all honesty Beca, we even have something in common," Alice winked at her niece who looked at her in confusion.

Jeremy turned his head towards his wife. "What do you mean darling?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Jeremy please, you're eating like a 12-year-old. I had a girlfriend back at college which name was Chloe too," the woman explained nonchalantly.

Jeremy's, Beca's and Warren's jaw dropped. "What? You had a girlfriend?" her husband asked shocked. He wasn't shocked because it was a _girl_ friend, because she never mentioned this girl.

"I just said that. You're pretty slow tonight J."

"Oh, okay," he said and continued eating.

From the corner of her eyes Beca could see the weird expression of her dad, but decided not to say anything, instead of it, she intertwined her hand with Chloe's and smirked. "Well, Chloe's are just the best."

After a moment, Bella's soft voice caught Beca's attention. "Beca are you still making music?"

The brunette smiled softly at her young cousin. "Of course I am. Actually I have to pick something up tomorrow, how about you join me again and then I can show you what I'm doing at the moment?"

Warren coughed awkwardly, setting his cutlery down. "Beca stop that or Bella will probably end up like you. Not having a real job."

Chloe choked her food, coughing as well and looked at Beca, waiting for any change in her girlfriends expression. But Beca didn't move, the smile was still on her face. "I have a real job, dad."

"Working in a club and making music isn't a real job, it's a hobby."

"I think it's great what she's doing. She can combine her hobby and job," Jeremy defended his niece. She smiled gratefully at him and he winked at her.

"Of course you do," Warren murmured.

"Warren stop. It's enough, I want to have a nice evening," Anne said, glaring at him.

"If you wanted to have the nice evening that you shouldn't have invited him," Jeremy said, laughing at his own joke, which caused him a punch from his wife.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but I'm living here," Warren countered.

At this point, Wilder decided to say something. "Maybe he didn't notice because you are never around," he spat. Wilder never had the best relationship with his dad and he made sure to show him every time possible. Everything went quiet. No one said a word. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"What did your blonde friend always say?" Marcy asked. "Aca-awkward…"


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter guys... Hope you like it and again thanks for reading! I don't know if you know the movie 'The Lovely Bones', but I pictured Mary a bit like Lynn.**

 **Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Marcy was right. The mood was awkward.

"Excuse me?" Warren asked, his voice dangerously low, but Wilder didn't give in. He just kept staring at his dad, his eyes cold.

"I said, 'maybe he didn't notice because you are never around'."

"How dare you to talk to me like that?"

"How dare you to act like that now? I'm right and everybody around here knows it!"

"I won't let you talk to me like that, I'm leaving. Anne, call me when everybody is gone," Warren stated and got up.

Wilder didn't stop, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Where are you going, huh?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, but to my office."

"Doing what? Fucking your student again?"

Still everyone was silent. Well, everyone except Beca. She gasped, letting her cutlery fall down, which created an awful sound. " _What?_ " she asked, first looking at her dad who clenched his jaw and then looking at her mother with a concerned expression. "Did you know that?" Anne sighed deeply, then nodded. "Why didn't you say anything? Why are you still _living_ with him? Why is he still here?" the tiny brunette exploded. Chloe laid a comforting hand on her girlfriend's arm, but Beca shook it off.

"I had to keep the family alive," Anne simply said, wanting to continue eating.

"For what? Wilder doesn't talk to dad anyway, Jeremy hates him, I'm never really around because I'm so busy and Marcy is… well, Marcy!"

"But she's still living here and I didn't want that anything changes for her, even if she's kind of a nitwit."

"Like she would have noticed!"

"Um guys, I'm right here. I can _hear_ what you're saying," the young girl said, looking between her sibling and her mother. But they ignored her.

"She's right mom, and Marcy would be better without him," Wilder chimed in.

Jeremy nodded as well. "I kept quiet long enough Anne, you knew right from the beginning that Warren wouldn't be a good dad, since the day he said that he didn't want to have Wilder and I think that you should have blown him off the moment you knew he had an affair."

" _What?_ " Beca asked again, her voice higher than usual which caused it to break slightly. "You knew that and didn't tell me anything?"

"Enough!" Warren shouted. "It was your mother's decision to stay together, to not getting a divorce. So stay out of our business."

"About thirty seconds ago it was about the family and not about you," Wilder grumbled.

"Well actually you talked about me being a 'nitwit'," Marcy said again, but still no one listened.

"About ten minutes ago it was a great dinner before you started to destroy it!" Warren said.

"No it was great before you told Beca that her job is stupid," Jeremy said.

" _What a surprise Jeremy._ Defending little, poor Beca."

"Um, I would really appreciate it if you stop talking about her this way," Chloe threw in carefully.

"Right! How can you talk about Beca like that when her _girlfriend_ is sitting right NEXT to her?" Beca's older brother asked in challenging voice but with an unknown glimmer in his eyes.

"Okay! Fine Wilder! I don't count Chloe as Beca's girlfriend because I'm not happy with the fact she has a girlfriend and not a boyfriend and I'm not happy with the fact that you're gay as well! Are _you_ at least happy now?! I'm leaving," Warren yelled and slammed the door behind him.

Everybody sat there, their mouths hanging open, showing how shocked they were. Wilder just let himself fall back into his seat and smiled satisfied. Anne couldn't take it anymore. How could a simple dinner turn out so horrible in less than 20 minutes?

"Great guys! Warren left, Marcy knows that her father is having an affair with one of his students, Chloe knows now why Warren doesn't like her, Jeremy has a new reason to hate my husband and where the hell is grandma?" she asked more than annoyed. Right at that moment the elderly woman walked into the room, with a small glass in her hand.

"I'm right here honey," she slurred and slightly swayed from her position by the doorway.

A laugh escaped Marcy's mouth, causing her mother to send her a glare. "What? You called me a nitwit, I can laugh because grandma is drunk again," the young girl smiled innocently.

Wilder laughed at the sight, which caused Mary to laugh, then Jeremy and Alice, Beca and Chloe, Bella and Marcy and eventually Anne too.

"Can we please eat something now?" Mary asked.

"Mum we tried to eat half an hour earlier, but you were getting drunk again," Anne told her, still grinning.

"Oh… But I'm hungry."

"I'll order us some pizza!" Wilder announced excitedly, hoping the evening would have a great turn in the end.

"NO! I will, the last time you ordered pizza you slept with the pizza boy and we couldn't order there anymore!" Beca said hastily and jumped up.

Her brother raised his eyebrows. "And you were better? You slept with the pizza girl if I can remember correctly."

A blush crept up Beca's cheeks and she felt that Chloe turned to her, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Um…" the tiny brunette tried to form a sentence but the glare from her girlfriend kinda distracted her. "You better sit down Mitchell," the redhead told her firmly.

"But-"

"Now Beca."

"Okay," Beca said, sitting down immediately. Marcy made a whipping noise and Jeremy laughed. Beca wanted to glare at them or say something, but the still constant glare from Chloe made her shut up.

The room fell silent again and it turned to be awkward again because neither of them really knew what to say. Thankfully Beca's phone rang. "Is it the pizza girl?" Chloe asked bitterly.

Beca ignored her and answered the call. "Hey, Sta- Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that!" she said, getting up and leaving the room. Anne and Alice looked after her and then at each other. Alice nodded and they both knew what to do.

After a few minutes, Wilder walked back in and told everyone that the pizza will be there in thirty minutes. Just before the doorbell rang Beca came back again and smiled at Chloe before kissing her cheek.

"When is the pizza coming?" Marcy whined.

"Soon," Anne told her, sipping from the third drink her mother gave her. The woman couldn't take that much alcohol, but she definitely needed it that night.

The bell rang and Marcy shot up. "I'll get it!" she shouted, already being in the hallway. A few moments later she walked back in and glanced at Beca. "Becs there's a woman waiting for you. Pretty tall, brown hair."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back," Beca said and walking out.

Anne looked at Alice and nodded again at the other woman. "I'm going to get some plates for us. Alice, can you help me?" "Of course Anne!" Alice said in a fake voice which caused Jeremy to look at her strangely.

Both women stood in the kitchen and watched Beca and the other woman outside. They hugged. They laughed and then the taller woman gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. At that point, Anne stormed out of the kitchen and house. How could her daughter do the same like her father? When her beautiful girlfriend was right here? She swung the door open, glaring at Beca. The alcohol definitely had its effect on her.

"BECA MITCHELL! How dare you to judge your father when you are doing the same? HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON CHLOE?!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter is not that great, but stay tuned!**

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _"BECA MITCHELL! How dare you to judge your father when you are doing the same? HOW CAN YOU CHEAT ON CHLOE?!"_

Beca jumped, her back still turned towards her mother while Stacie's eyes widened. Anne could see that the woman said something, but she couldn't hear what it was. She walked towards her and her daughter.

"I asked you a question young lady!" she shouted.

The brunette finally turned around and tried to push her mother back into the house because it looked like she was about to kill Stacie. "Mum, go back into the house. I can explain that " Beca said, trying to save the situation, failing miserably.

"Your dad said exact the same when I found out that he cheated on me!"

The smaller brunette groaned and turned to Stacie. "Please just leave, we talk tomorrow." Stacie nodded at her friend and got into the car. When Stacie drove off, Beca finally managed it to get her mother into the house.

As soon as the door closed, Beca glared at her mother. "What the hell was that about?!"

"You're cheating on your girlfriend!" her mother yelled.

"Mum, that's ridiculous!"

Just before her mother could answer, Jeremy walked out of the dining room and frowned at them. "What is going on here? You are pretty loud."

"Beca is cheating on Chloe!" Anne said, loud enough so Chloe could hear her.

The redhead poked her head around the corner. "What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Ugh! I am _not_ cheating on Chloe!"

"YES YOU ARE! Don't you dare to lie to me Beca! I saw you with that mysterious brunette!"

"Mum. I'm not cheating. That was Stacie. Stacie works with me in the club. I told her earlier that I would drop the new song list by her office earlier, but I forgot it, so she called and I said that she could come over and I would give her the list, okay? I would never cheat on Chloe, _I love her_ ," Beca explained, her voice calm and even.

Her mother looked at her, eyes wide. "Oh…"

"Yes, 'oh'. I think you should stop that," the brunette told Anne and grabbed the glass from her hand. "Can we please go eating now?"

Anne nodded and walked back into the dining room, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Chloe waited up for Beca and smirked at her. "So, first pizza girl and now Stacie, huh? Anybody else?"

"Well, there's this certain redhead who can't stop thinking about me… I mean, I don't judge her, look at me," Beca beamed and Chloe pushed her softly.

"You are so weird."

"No, _you_ are so weird."

" _Both_ of you are weird," Marcy said dryly when they entered the room again.

"Aw, little Marcy is sad because nobody loves her," Beca mocked and smirked at her younger sister.

"Shut up, that's not true and besides, I'm taller than you."

Beca's smirked dropped and she turned to her mum. "Mum, she's bullying me!"

Anne rolled her eyes at her oldest daughter. "Oh god Beca, you are 25 years old, stop acting like a child."

"But it would suit her because she's so tiny," Wilder threw in, smirking.

" _Muum!_ " "Beca stop it, it's not their fault that you are so small." The DJ gasped and then pouted.

Chloe laughed when her girlfriend walked towards her, pouting. "Babe, they are mean to me," she whined. The redhead softly kissed her head. "Aw don't worry, you are awesome," she cooed.

"Hey dad, can we play Wii?" Bella asked softly, her voice barely audible.

Jeremy smiled down at his daughter, picking her up so she could sit on his lap. "I don't think that your boring aunt has a Wii," he told her, smirking when his sister threw him a glare.

"Actually we have a Xbox. What do you want to play Bella?" Marcy asked and for the first time she smiled, like really smiled. She was a bit like Beca, hard to crack but there are still a few people who managed to do just that. Bella seems to be one of them.

"How about Just Dance?" the young girl asked, smiling just as soft as Marcy did.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she turned to her DJ. "You never told me that you own Just Dance!"

"Yeah that's maybe because I don't own it, Marcy does and because I don't like to dance. You know that," Beca responded.

"Beca honey, I love you, I hope you know that, but it's pretty awkward that you are a DJ and don't like to dance," Alice said, frowning.

"That's because she _is_ awkward," Mary said, sitting on an armchair with a cigarette in between her fingers.

"Okay guys seriously, what's going on? I'm great and you are all just jealous!" Beca exclaimed, pouting.

"Are you sure that she's 25 years old Anne?" Jeremy asked, laughing hard.

"Say's the one who eats like a 12-year-old," Alice told her husband with raised eyebrows. The guy ducked his head and walked over to the cupboard and turned the Xbox on.

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy let himself fall down next to Beca on the couch. "I hate dancing," he said.

"Same here," Beca said quietly, raising her hand. Chloe was just dancing with Bella and Alice. The three of them didn't even look that bad. But eventually the young girl got tired and Jeremy volunteered to tuck her in.

"Beca we have to dance!" Chloe said excitedly.

The brunette looked like a deer in the headlights. "No way Chloe. I said that you could dance as much as I want to, but I won't to a single dance."

"But Beca…"

"No Chloe."

The redhead nodded sadly, a small pout showing. Right at that moment Beca was a goner.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to dance?" Chloe's eyes lit up again and she told her girlfriend exactly what she wanted to dance. Marcy made whipping noise again and everybody laughed.

"I would have never guessed that our Beca would into such a cheeseball," Mary said, smiling at her granddaughter. "Well, I'm glad she did! Her attitude was awful during puberty!" Anne said.

At that point, Chloe turned around. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"No mum, you won't tell her a thing," Beca said, her voice low, but her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"When she turned 13, she walked around the house and told us that she won't do anything because 'she's now a teenager and teenager don't do anything besides eating chips'," Anne chuckled, ignoring her daughter's attempts to stop her.

"Or that one time when she came home and said that she had a tattoo?" Wilder laughed. Chloe looked over to him and raised her eyebrows, silently asking him to continue. "She acted like a total badass and then we asked what her tattoo looked like, she showed us the grasshopper. I don't think that I have to mention that we couldn't take her seriously?"

"Aw, my cute, little badass," Chloe cooed at her girlfriend, leaning over and stroking her cheek. "Okay, are you happy now?" Beca grumbled.

"No wait, do you remember how you walked around the house and said that you were an artist and that you couldn't go to school anymore because you needed to save your creativity?" Anne asked and Beca actually chuckled. She turned to Chloe. "It was when I started mixing. I read that a few artists quit school so they could work on their art and I thought that was an artist at that point and that I should stop going to school."

"Seriously? You're such a dork," Chloe laughed.

"Okay guys, I'm bored. How about we play truth or dare?" Marcy asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

 **Review's weirdos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this is a short chapter and after this one there will be only an epilogue! I didn't really knew what to do with the truth or dare thing because I think it's pretty hard to play with your family if you can't drink any alcohol or whatever. If I'm being honest, I don't even know why I put it in there. I hope you still like it.**

 _ **Enjoy it!**_ **:)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _"Okay guys, I'm bored. How about we play truth or dare?" Marcy asked, wiggling her eyebrows._

"That's our clue to leave honey," Jeremy said and got up again.

Alice turned towards him with a frown on her face. "You just tucked Bella in, you can't wake her up again and why do you want to leave?"

"Like she's asleep, Bella is probably sitting by the door and listens and you know that I don't play truth or dare, so come on. I'm tired by the way."

Beca leaned into her girlfriend and smirked at her uncle. "Are we too old for truth or dare?"

Jeremy snorted. "As if. But some people might have to work tomorrow morning and truth or dare never works without alcohol, I don't think that I can handle work _and_ a hangover."

The brunette nodded her head, the smirk still on her face. "Sure."

"I'll get Bella," Alice said.

15 minutes later the small family was gone and only Beca, Chloe, Anne, Mary, Wilder and Marcy were left. But now they were in an argument with Mary because they said that they couldn't drink when Marcy was still around. "I refuse to play truth or dare without alcohol," Mary said.

Beca nodded. "Actually she's right. It's awful enough that I have to play that stupid game, I don't think that I can survive it without a drink."

Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. "Marcy is too young for alcohol and you are supposed to be and role model."

"Yeah, _supposed to be_. That doesn't mean that I am," Beca contoured.

"As sad as I am to interrupt ya all, I've got to go," Wilder announced.

His younger sister looked over to him. "What? Why? You can leave me alone with them!"

"First of all, you are not alone and then, I've got a call from a friend and I want to spend the night there," he winked.

"That means that they probably have sex," Marcy threw in.

Anne gasped and looked towards her son. Although he was 27 years old, she still couldn't believe that her baby boy had sex. "No, we won't!" Wilder said, glancing at his mother before walking over to her and kissing her head. "I don't have sex mum. I call you tomorrow, bye ya all."

"Wait, I walk you to your car, we don't want you to get kidnapped, right?" Beca smirked and got up to walk her brother out.

When they reached his car she turned towards him. "You know that she will eventually find out that her glorious angel has sex and not even that less," she laughed and he joined her.

"She will forget about that when you are telling her that you're going to propose to Chloe."

Beca blushed at the thought. "Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

Wilder smiled at his little sister and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to him. "Beca, maybe you can't see it the way we do, but god, that woman loves you. She looks at you with this pure adoration in her eyes, she worships she ground you are walking on. She is it for you and you are it for her. Give that girl some credit."

"You are right. Thank's Wilder," Beca smiled gratefully at him and went back inside.

"Ready for some truth or dare?" she asked, when she re-entered the room. Everybody nodded and settled down in the living room.

"I want to start," Marcy said, with glee in her eyes.

"Okay, shoot."

"Mum, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Anne said confidently.

"What was the most stupid thing you ever did?"

Anne laughed and shook her head. "Playing this game with you."

The others laughed and went on with the game. It was actually pretty funny and they kept the nasty questions to a minimum. Eventually it was Beca's turn to ask Chloe.

"Truth or dare honey." Chloe thought about it for a moment, almost no one went for dare, so she thought she would give it a try. "Dare," she smiled. Beca had hoped Chloe would choose dare. She turned towards her girlfriend and smiled lovingly at the redhead.

"Marry me."

Mary, Anne and Marcy gasped. As well as Chloe. "I love you so, so much Chloe and every day you make me realize that you are the one for me. I didn't plan some fancy speech because you know that I'm horrible with words but I love you and I think that's all that matters and I should totally stop talking now," Beca laughed nervously.

"Yes," Chloe said quietly and then again a bit louder. "Yes, I will marry you."

The tears in her eyes blurred her lines, but the younger woman lunged forward and kissed her now _fiancé_.

Anne had tears in her eyes as well and grabbed the hand of her daughter. Mary could sense that the two woman needed some time for themselves. "I think you should head home and we should go to bed, it's late ladies," she said, smiling down at her granddaughter when she got up. Anne nodded and walked Beca and Chloe out, wishing them a great night and then went to bed.

She couldn't stand being alone for the night so she asked her mother if she would sleep with her in the master bedroom. A few minutes after Marcy softly knocked on their door and walked in.

"I'm so happy for them," she whispered when she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I really hope you find someone like Chloe for yourself one day," Anne told her youngest one.

"Yeah, I hope so."

On the other side of the town, Beca and Chloe laid in bed as well. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you," Chloe said, looking deep into Beca's eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty surprised by myself," the brunette laughed.

"I'm glad you did, though," the redhead told her lover and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too, Chloe Beale."


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER PITCHES! :)**  
 **It's a short one and not one of the best, but I still hope you like it. First I thought that I should write about their wedding, but then again, I'm not so good at stuff like that so I thought that this will do.**

 **Enjoy this one :)**

 **-I don't own anything but my ideas and mistakes!-**

* * *

 **Epilouge**

"Mummy, can Benji come over?" the little girl asked with the phone in der hand.

"Of course honey, you can tell him that I'll drive him home later," Chloe answered with a sweet smile. The young girl nodded went back to the phone and when came back into the kitchen.

In that moment, Beca walked in and kissed the girl on top of her head. "What's up ladies?"Chloe gave her wife a small peck on her lips and then wrapped her arms around Beca.

"Benji is coming over!" the girl said enthusiastically.

Beca quirked an eyebrow. She never heard the name before. "Who's Benji?"

"My boyfriend!" the girl beamed. The brunette's face went blank and pale. A sight Chloe had to laugh at.

"How about you clean up your room before Benji comes over? You don't want to see him the mess in your room, right Em?" The girl nodded at her mother and walked out of the kitchen.

"Boyfriend?" Beca asked unsure, searching for anything in Chloe's eyes. The redhead laughed at her terrified wife.

"Oh Beca, she's ten." "

Yeah! Ten! Far too young for a boyfriend! Or girlfriend! Or… whatever!"

"Benji probably doesn't even know that he's Emily's 'boyfriend'. He's such a cutie and a very good influence for her. Calm down, it's not like they getting it on," Chloe said through laughter.

"Chloe!"

"Okay okay!"

The time before Benji came to Beca sat in the living room, scowling at Chloe. She couldn't believe that Chloe lets things like that happen. Her little girl was far too young for a boyfriend or anything like that. The redhead just smirked whenever she walked past Beca and when the door bell rang she laughed even more because Beca's scowl deepened. Just when she was about to get up and greet the unknown boy, her daughter ran past her and flung the door open.

"Benji!"

"Hello, Carol… Yeah, I drop him off later, around 7?...Okay, see you later!" she heard her wife on the door. When the young boy and her daughter walked into the living room so Emily could introduce her boyfriend to her mother, Beca still eyed the boy carefully. He looked indeed pretty cute, but still, no. No boyfriend for her little girl.

"Mummy, we're going upstairs okay?"

"Okay," she grumbled.

Every 10 minutes Beca checked on the two kids. She never really walked into the room, she just looked through a gap between the door and the doorframe.

Eventually, Chloe spotted her wife and chuckled softly. "You are kinda a creep, you know that, right?"

The brunette didn't even turn around, she just kept watching the two kids. "Shh Chloe, I can't hear them if you're talking."

"Beca, let them play and come downstairs," Chloe laughed. Suddenly there was a thumb.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Um. I think Benji passed out."

"MOM!" Emily's frightened voice came out of the room.

Instantly Beca burst through the door. "What? What happened?"

"I kissed him on the cheek and then he passed out! I didn't mean to hurt him!" the young girl told her mother while tears welled up in her eyes. While Beca was totally freaking out, Chloe walked into the room like nothing happened.

"Make some space Mitchell," she said.

Both brunette's looked at her quizzically. "Which one?"

"Both of you, come on. Get out of my way." Benji slightly opened his eyes when Chloe softly patted his cheek. "Hey little boy," she smiled at him and he softly smiled back. "I guess we're taking you home, right?" He nodded at her.

Beca noticed that her daughter's shoulders slightly dropped. "It's already 6:45 pm, he had to go anyway," she whispered into her hair and hugged her tightly.

When Chloe came back, Beca sat alone on their couch, working on something on her laptop.

"Where's Emily?" she asked, looking around.

"In her room, reading or something like that."

"Was she upset?"

"A bit."

"What did you told her?"

"That if she kisses boys, they will pass out," Beca explained nonchalantly.

"You did what?" Chloe laughed. She couldn't believe Beca. If someone had told her that Beca would act this way all these years ago she wouldn't have believed them. Chloe was convinced that it would be the other way round.

"Listen, I know that I have to tell her at some point that it isn't true, but Emily is too young for a boyfriend!"

"You're so adorable when you're this protective," Chloe cooed and stroked Beca's neck. "I love you, you cute dork."

"I'm not cute. I'm bad ass."

"Yeah sure, and that's why you get all protective when your daughter plays with a boy."

"I have to take care of her," Beca mumbled.

Chloe smiled softly at her wife and kissed her cheek. "Yeah and for that I love you."


End file.
